eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Special Courier Service
"...To function, a nation requires reliable communications to be maintained between all of its institutions and holdings. Without the secure flow of information, no government can maintain order for long..." Overview The Logistics Corps Unit 404, also known as the Special Courier Service, was formed to fulfill a niche need of information and small items being shipped quickly and reliably across the Eternal Empire's territory. While many contractor companies handle the bulk of freight being sent across the systems of the Empire, Unit 404 carries small items, diplomatic pouches, classified communiques, and other items that need to get quickly from one place to another. This even includes rapid credit or precious material transfers as needed. Unit 404 is a recent addition to the government's Logistics Corps institution, but has been delivering special cargo and packages for the Joint Chiefs of Staff , Imperial Assembly, and other institutions of the Eternal Empire and high-ranking aristocrats for a few years, now. These “Couriers” are extremely loyal and highly reliable, known to carry out their tasks swiftly and efficiently, with a high degree of professionalism and insuring that they never miss a deadline. Some whisper that the Blackwatch Psi Corps have conditioned all these pilots and couriers for absolute loyalty, due to the nature of the cargo that they transport. Logistics Corps Unit 404 is known for its quick, efficient deliveries and its discretion. While classified delivery services are its main function, they are often placed in charge of the maintenance of technological utilities, such as holonet, satellite feeds, hyperspace buoys, and other systems that are considered vital for the infrastructure of communication and connectivity throughout the Empire. Classified Information The Logistics Corps Unit 404 was formed a few years ago when a member of the Wardens of the Shroud decided to go rogue. Due to the isolation of the Wardens of the Shroud and the lack of oversight, this betrayal nearly toppled the Wardens and caught the Lords Commander completely off guard. As a reaction to this, the Eternal Emperor secretly formed the Logistics Corps Unit 404, as a cover for a secret cadre of agents known as Envoys, wishing to avoid having to rely solely on the Wardens in times of crisis. While couriers are the ones who carry out Unit 404's public and official functions. Envoys are something altogether different. Envoys are hand selected by the Eternal Emperor and the Emissary, who is rumored to oversee the Envoys. Within this logistics division is an elite cadre of agents who answers only to the Eternal Emperor. These operatives are called in when the Eternal Emperor feels that a critical situation had gotten out of hand and can not be resolved through the established protocols of the other governmental institutions, but is still capable of being salvaged. Under the guise of members of Logistics Corps Unit 404, the Envoys would be given the resources, information, authorization and any assets they require, in order to find a solution to these critical problems, in a discrete manner. The assigned team of Envoys would then resolve the situation by any means necessary and in any way they see fit, being granted discretionary powers to act outside of established protocols and hierarchy. No record of their tasking or missions is ever kept and the existence of the Envoys is a closely guarded secret, which is not mentioned in any documentation, anywhere throughout the Empire. The Envoys within the Logistics Corps Unit 404 have the mission to safeguard the Eternal Empire from both enemies far and within their own borders. These Envoys are secretly pulled from different institutions and military branches of the Eternal Empire in order to mix and match the best teams to solve any given problem. This unit’s existence is only known to very few high-ranking members of the Eternal Empire's government. Equipment Work in progress Category:Organizations Category:Government Institutions Category:Special Courier Service Category:Browse